The prior art discloses fiber optic cassettes or splice boxes for use in terminating fiber optic trunk cables and splitting them out to patch cables which are removably arranged on tray systems within a rack mounted case. One drawback of these cassettes and tray systems is that close attention must be paid to the minimum bend radius of fiber optic cables. Often quantified as being roughly ten times the diameter of the cable, the minimum bend radius must be respected in order to avoid damaging the cable. In addition to mechanical damage to the cable, microbending of the cable may lead to light attenuation induced by deformation of the fiber, and macrobending may lead to leakage of light through the fiber cladding. Another drawback is that racks in data centres are often placed back to back in predetermined spaces, often square tiles, thus leading to spatial constraints.
The prior art further discloses fiber optic cassettes with angled connectors in order to comply with the cable's minimum bend radius and respect spatial constraints. However, these connectors are fixed at a given angle, and thus cannot be modified by a user when a different direction is desired.